


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Если ты подросток, а твои кумиры ссорятся, все не оченьхорошо. Но если они потом еще и активно мирятся, все еще хуже. В комплектеРождество, семейные ценности, множество цитат и слегка безумная идея,  сомнительный юмор, несомненные отсылки к классике, говорящие песни, незатыкающиеся герои и неизменный кэпостарк.Текст написан на Secret Santa 2017-18 кэпостарк-фандома на дайри.





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts).



 

_Твоя тридцатка с гаком мне вышла боком._  
С.Сурганова

  
Тони Старк решительно издевался на всем живым, впавшим в кому, недавно умершим и даже давно похороненным.  
  
По крайней мере, именно так казалось Стиву всякий раз, когда из динамиков базы, повинуясь указанию хозяина, начинал изливаться поток грохочущих, визжащих, скрежещущих и завывающих звуков, которые Старк по каким-то причинам искренне считал музыкой. Город вокруг мог обратиться в радиоактивный пепел, толпы пришельцев могли оккупировать все кафе, рестораны и киоски с шаурмой в округе, огромный хеликарриер мог упасть во внутреннем дворе – из-за грохота музыки Тони ничего не было бы слышно.  
  
– Ты не мог бы не оглушать весь штат этим своим… чем бы оно ни было? – наконец попросил Стив не слишком внятно, а Тони только брови поднял.  
– Моя музыка кому-то мешает? Ну, прости, мне казалось, под бодрый ритм и тебе лучше бегается и бьется по грушам…  
– Видимо, этот ритм слишком бодрый, – признал Стив, не желая конфликтовать со Старком сразу после едва удавшегося налаживания отношений. «Сразу после» растянулось на добрый год, но ощущение, что все только-только пришло в норму, было важнее календаря.  
  
Надо отдать Тони должное, он перестал распространять музыку на все доступные ему помещения, ограничившись личными комнатами, мастерской и спортзалом, когда его туда заносило. Все были очень благодарны, особенно один малолетний любитель зайти в туалет на минуточку и засидеться там с новым комиксом: раньше внезапные переходы от тишины к блэк-металу, а после спид-металу заставляли его подпрыгивать и прилипать к потолку прямо со спущенными штанами.  
  
Впрочем, музыка Тони перестала пугать Питера даже чуть раньше – с тех пор, как электронная, но все равно заботливая барышня Карен aka голос костюма, взяла его под свое виртуальное крыло. Как оказалось, искусственному интеллекту костюма было вполне под силу получать контроль над внешними электронными системами, особенно при полном попустительстве ПЯТНИЦы, обычно этими системами ведающей. Так что после того, как Питер в очередной раз резко высказался о музыкальных предпочтениях глубоко уважаемого, но все равно временами невыносимого Тони Старка, Карен предложила ему выбрать музыку для его комнат самостоятельно. Это было очень кстати.  
  
Некстати были сложные отношения между Тони и капитаном. Не то чтобы они когда-то были простыми, но после эпического раскола и осторожного схождения обратно Питера не покидало чувство, что он живет между двух медленно наползающих друг на друга айсбергов – или даже литосферных плит, способных смять и друг друга, и все, что по недосмотру окажется между. И, конечно, вызвать землетрясения и цунами в процессе.  
  
Вообще-то, в отличие от остальных Мстителей, долго опасливо принюхивавшихся к давним друзьям и недавним противникам, Тони и Стив сошлись обратно как-то резко и лихо, а теперь только продолжали это схождение. Разумеется, произошло судьбоносное событие аккурат под прошлое Рождество – когда же еще?..  
**  
Питер тогда только успел сделаться все-таки Мстителем на полставки, даже не жил на новенькой, еще не переставшей пахнуть ремонтом, базе, а временами забегал потренироваться и поболтать с остальными. Забежав при полном супергеройском параде в очередной раз, он с ужасом и удивлением обнаружил, что ослеп, а вдобавок еще и оглох. Это было так внезапно и страшно, что у него и голоса-то не обнаружилось, чтобы заорать или хотя бы пискнуть. С Питера сталось бы умереть во цвете лет от сердечного приступа, пожалуй, но тут за пелену тишины проник мягкий голос Карен.  
  
– Прости, данная сцена не предназначена для лиц младше восемнадцати лет, – проинформировал костюм. – Доверься мне, я проведу тебя мимо.  
– Напомни мне никогда не ходить в кино в этом костюме… – только и пробормотал растерянный Питер, понимая, что слепота и глухота – это радикальное представление ИИ, а вернее, его создателя, о возрастном цензе. Ни черта себе. И он еще думал, что получил полный контроль над костюмом… – Придя однажды на базу Мстителей после беспокойного дня, Питер Паркер обнаружил, что превратился в не очень отвратительное, но изрядно ограниченное в возможностях членистоногое… Почти кафкианский кошмар…  
  
Пока Мститель-новичок, повинуясь указаниям костюма и бурча себе под нос, бочком обходил невидимую, но неподходящую для подростков сцену, на него из ее непосредственных участников и внимания-то толком никто не обратил, что явно было к лучшему.  
  
Добравшись до условно своих и даже уже слегка переделанных в соответствии с его особыми потребностями комнат, Питер с негодованием содрал маску и поинтересовался у самостоятельного ИИ:  
– Ну? И что я такое мог увидеть, что непременно искалечило бы мне психику и превратило бы в суперзлодея?  
– Я не могу сказать, – если бы у Карен была голова, она бы ей покачала с самым непреклонным видом.  
– Серьезно? Серьезно? То есть, оставить меня без зрения и слуха, даже не предупредив, ты можешь, а объясниться – нет? – возмутился Питер, с неудовольствием чувствуя, как голос срывается, делаясь опасно близким к позорному писку.  
– Пожалуй, твое недовольство оправдано, – после короткой задержки отозвалась Карен. – Но я не могу не проинформировать тебя повторно о том, что сцены, содержащие графическое изображение насилия, секса или и того, и другого, не предназначены для…  
– Стоп, что? – Питер возмущенно прервал объяснение. – Насилие и секс? Или все-таки что-то одно? Что одно? Боже, пусть это будет секс. Там ведь никто никого не убил? Карен, это нечестно: как драться с супергероями, так я вполне взрослый, а как…  
– Насилия и секса, – повторила Карен. – Все живы.  
– Кому вообще в голову взбрело драться и… гм… заниматься сексом в фойе? – Питер всегда был лучшего мнения об обитателях базы, а теперь к нему в голову лезли мысли одна другой страннее.  
– Мистеру Старку и мистеру Роджерсу, – проинформировал костюм с чуть различимой ехидцей. – Они, видите ли, соскучились.  
  
Питер ненадолго выпал в нерастворимый осадок. То, что капитан вернулся, было хорошо, но то, что сказала Карен…  
  
– Пожалуй, я тут посижу и даже носа в коридоры не высуну, – решил он и привычно сплел себе гамак из паутины под самым потолком. – А кэп насовсем вернулся, или так пока не скажешь?  
  
Карен помолчала, явно подключаясь к камерам и микрофонам по всей базе. Питеру немедленно захотелось разобрать костюм снова и докопаться-таки до всей его сути.  
  
– Я думаю, он приехал ради переговоров, но…  
– Но что-то пошло не так, – Питер забросил руки за голову, потянулся, устраиваясь в гамаке поудобней. – Карен, а что-нибудь с рейтингом «до восемнадцати» в их эпической встрече было? Я же лопну от любопытства.  
– Ну… мистер Старк и мистер Роджерс начали с приветствий и взаимного обмена колкостями, в котором несколько раз упоминался в разных контекстах мистер Скрудж и, – тут раздался мерзкий пищащий звук, которым обычно на телевидении прикрывали брань, – духи Рождества.  
– Какой еще Скрудж? – Питер принялся перебирать в голове известных злодеев, после – известных героев. Добравшись до Скруджа Макдака, Паркер здорово озадачился. Потом по какой-то причине перед его внутренним взором проявилась ЭмДжей, которая смотрела на него с недоумением и жалостью, как всегда держа в руках толстую книгу. – Ах, тот Скрудж! И кто же из них Скрудж, которому должны явиться три зацензуренных тобой духа?  
– Как ты можешь понять из дальнейших подробностей их встречи, никто так этого и не выяснил, – Карен негромко усмехнулась. – Мистер Старк заявил, что мистер Роджерс предсказуем в своей мелодраматичности, что жизнь не так уж и прекрасна, а на тридцать четвертой улице нет никакого чуда. Мистер Роджерс в свою очередь назвал мистера Старка мистером Скруджем и пожелал ему явления трех духов Рождества.  
– Карен, у меня в голове от мистеров рябит. Давай как-то попроще, если можно. Тони, Стив…  
– Хорошо, Питер. Тони спросил, каким из духов Рождества видит себя Стив, и не является ли он сам при этом Скруджем, ведь люди, которыми он ранее командовал, не далее как вчера пили за его здоровье, желая, чтобы дух Рождества растопил его каменное сердце. Стив ответил, что если он и дух Рождества, то точно дух Прошлого – по многим причинам. А Скрудж все-таки Тони, потому что именно у него было безоблачное детство, веселые годы учебы, ссора с любимым человеком и даже не одним, и все прочее, что привело к его нынешнему состоянию.  
– Господи, я понимаю, классическое образование, но эти ребята что, кроме Диккенса и старых рождественских фильмов ничем не интересуются? – Питер вздохнул. – Хорошо, они обозвали друг друга мудаками и привели аргументы в подкрепление своих позиций. Дальше что? Драка?  
– Следи за языком, Питер. И да, она самая, – Карен невозмутимо продолжила. – Исчерпав запас колкостей, – разумеется, я предоставила тебе краткую и цензурную версию их беседы, – они решили продолжить свой давний бой с того же места, на котором прервались в прошлый раз. Правда, я не очень поняла, в какой момент они начали целоваться. Могу предоставить снимки с камер наблюдения, может быть, ты разберешься лучше.  
– Ага, а вот про это мне, значит, знать можно, – Питер экспрессивно воздел руки и чуть не кувыркнулся из собственной паутины.  
– Поцелуи относятся к допустимым для подростков сценам, – Карен хихикнула. – Дальше ты уже знаешь.  
– И что, они там прямо на полу, что ли? Или на этой мелкой кушетке?  
– На стойке секретаря, – проинформировала Карен. – Ты очень мило краснеешь.  
– Ну тебя! – Питер действительно краснел. И злился. И был неуместно рад. И снова злился. И как-то отстраненно понимал, что подростком быть тяжело – никакой тебе свободы действий или выражений, да еще и постоянная готовность организма отреагировать на любой чих возбуждением.  
**  
Питер вынырнул из воспоминаний, не то чтобы уж совсем светлых, но определенно рождественских и имеющих отношение к семейному воссоединению или чему-то вроде, позвал:  
– Карен! Мне нужно размяться, а зал занят. Можешь включить что-нибудь бодрое, но не такое, как у Тони?  
\- Конечно, Питер, – голос костюма затих, потом вдруг снова ожил. – Знаешь, ты мог бы обращаться с такими просьбами к ПЯТНИЦе, как все.  
– Нет, я не могу, – Питер виновато глянул на себя в зеркало, зная, что Карен поймает взгляд и считает его так, словно он предназначался именно ей. – ПЯТНИЦА хорошая, но все-таки компьютер.  
– А я? – с искренним удивлением уточнила Карен.  
– А ты – друг. И временами дуэнья.  
– О да, – костюм мелодично засмеялся где-то в левом ухе Питера. – Недолго осталось терпеть мои придирки, правда. Тебе ведь скоро восемнадцать.  
– Все-то ты знаешь… Так что насчет музыки? Мне без нее скучно, а в зале эти наши… Отцы-Основатели.  
– Они ведь просто тренируются.  
– Знаю я их, – Питер мрачно засопел. – Сама когда-то говорила, что не поняла, в какой момент они от драки к поцелуям перешли. Мало ли, вдруг их опять накроет. Нет уж, пусть лучше как-то без меня. Да и музыка там не моя.  
  
Карен промолчала, включила было какой-то веселый электросвинг, и Питер даже начал разминаться перед растяжкой, но тут голос костюма задал странный вопрос:  
– А почему бы нам не включить им твоей музыки?  
– Это еще зачем? – Питер даже замер, стоя на одной ноге в довольно неудобной для обычного человека позе.  
– Агрессивная музыка Тони настраивает на определенный лад и его, и Стива, которому эта самая музыка не нравится. Можно попробовать их успокоить.  
– Или хоть удивить, – подумав, ответил Питер. – Почему бы и нет? Они-то не будут до потолка подпрыгивать…  
**  
Подпрыгивать до потолка действительно никто не стал, но достаточно длительный и жесткий спарринг вдруг замедлился и сделался аккуратнее и расслабленнее разом, начав напоминать все видео про котов, которым драться лень, но нужно, одновременно.  
  
– Это что еще за?.. – прислушавшись, недовольно протянул Тони. – ПЯТНИЦА?  
– Это музыка, которую транслирует Карен, – отозвался бесстрастный женский голос.  
– В доме, который построил Старк… И почему же музыку для нас вдруг стала транслировать Карен, а не ты?  
– Потому что она попросила позволить ей это, и я не нашла причин отказывать.  
– Электронный женский заговор, – усмехнулся Стив. – Тони, смирись, твои машины всегда будут восставать против тебя. Кстати, мне эта мелодия нравится больше.  
  
Старк немедленно рассвирепел. Мало того, что созданные им искусственные интеллекты действительно, похоже, сговорились, и явно не без помощи одного такого мелкого паучка со склонностью лезть, куда не стоит, так еще и Стив решил опять поднять вопрос музыки!  
  
– Я бы напомнил снова, что кто платит, тот и заказывает музыку, но… Три раунда. Кто возьмет верх, выбирает музыку весь следующий год, – рыкнул он, становясь в позицию.  
– Ты слишком серьезно к этому относишься. Я не собираюсь драться с тобой из-за мелодий, – Стив демонстративно скрестил руки на груди.  
– Значит, придумай себе какой-нибудь другой повод. Раньше с этим проблем не было.  
– Тони, ты опять?..  
– Это ты опять.  
  
Наверное, они все-таки превратили бы обычную тренировку в очередную беспорядочную драку по причинам, толком неясным ни одному из них, но вмешалась самовольно замененная Карен музыка.  
  
_“We were on fire.  
I slashed your tires.  
It's like we burned so bright we burned out.  
I made you chase me.  
I wasn’t that friendly.  
My love, my drug, we're fucked up”_ , – доверительно сообщил женский голос, разом и похожий на принадлежащий Карен, и совсем другой. Тони помимо воли улыбнулся: мало того, что лыко оказалось неожиданно в строку, так еще и Стив привычно дернулся, чуть не принявшись выговаривать невидимой исполнительнице за лексику.  
  
– Знаешь, а мне эта песня, пожалуй, тоже нравится, – заметил он. – Что там дальше?  
  
_“’Cause I've been on the run so long they can't find me.  
You’re waking up to remember I'm pretty,  
And when the chemicals leave my body –   
Yeah, they're gonna find me in a hotel lobby, 'cause  
Mmm tough times they keep coming,  
All night laughing and fucking”_ , – продолжил голос под бодрый ритм, так подходящий для танца или тренировки.  
  
Стив даже хмуриться перестал. Он, в принципе, уже почти смирился с тем, что бранное в его времена слово сделалось едва ли не разговорным, а послушать дальше действительно было интересно. Песня, заставившая Тони перейти от хмурой ярости, насколько такое сочетание вообще было возможно, к привычной иронии, заслуживала внимания.  
  
_“It was you –  
The pill I keep taking,  
The nightmare I'm waking…  
There's nothing, no nothing, nothing but you,  
My perfect rock bottom,  
My beautiful trauma,  
My love, my love, my drug, we're fucked up”_ , – не подкачала песня. Стив рассмеялся.  
  
– Ладно, раз – случайность, два – совпадение, три – закономерность. В этой песне что, каждый фрагмент будет заканчиваться именно этим выражением?  
– Хорошо бы, – Тони принял более непринужденную позу. – ПЯТНИЦА, что Питер делает под эту песню, хотел бы я знать?  
– Разминку. Растяжку. Танцует на пилоне, – перечислил искусственный интеллект, и Тони со Стивом совершенно одинаково поперхнулись вдохами.  
– Танцует на чем? – отдышавшись, повторил Тони.  
– На пилоне. Он утверждает, что это развивает гибкость и выносливость, а также тренирует вестибулярный аппарат. Он опасается, что однажды его паучье чутье откажет, и работает над тем, чтобы при нем осталось все остальное.  
– А, ну, с такой точки зрения… Чья была идея насчет песни, его или Карен?  
– Я не располагаю подобной информацией, – бесстрастно отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА, хотя, конечно, она располагала. Это было даже… интересно.  
– Я думаю, нам стоит спросить об этом у них самих, – заметил Стив. – Только, наверное, сначала не мешало бы привести себя в порядок. Паучье чутье, как ты помнишь, чувствительно и к запаху пота тоже…  
  
Разумеется, ничего такого Тони не помнил, но признаться в этом вслух не смог бы даже под дулом пистолета, так что кивнул, стянул с запястий утяжелители и направился в сторону душевых, сопровождаемый новым куплетом.  
  
_“You punched a hole in  
The wall and I framed it.  
I wish I could feel things like you.  
Everyone's chasing  
That holy feeling,  
And if we don't stay later we'll blow out,  
Blow out,  
'Cause we've been on the run so long they can't find us.  
Who's gonna have to die to remind us,  
That it feels like we chose this blindly?  
Now I'm gonna fuck up a hotel lobby, 'cause  
These tough times they keep coming,  
Last night I might have messed it up again.  
Some days like I'm barely breathing  
After we were high in the love, doped out –   
It was you,  
The pill I keep taking,  
The nightmare I'm waking,  
There's nothing, no nothing, nothing but you.  
My perfect rock bottom,  
My beautiful trauma,  
My love, my love, my drug, we're fucked up…”_  
  
– Кто бы из них ни выбирал песню, она практически идеально подходит нам, – задумчиво проговорил Стив, входя в душевую следом. Тони тут же напрягся: у них, может, и случались срывы, во время которых они трахались где ни попадя так, словно это им было по семнадцать лет, и ничто в мире, кроме гормонов, не имело значения, но до сих пор определенные границы они старались соблюдать – например, не лезли в личное пространство друг друга, когда кто-то из двоих был беззащитен и обнажен. А где можно быть более беззащитным и голым, чем в душевой?..  
– Ты просто дошел до того состояния, когда любая глупая и сентиментальная песня кажется написанной по мотивам твоей жизни, – настороженно и колко отозвался он.  
– Нашей. Нашей жизни, – поправил Стив, приближаясь медленно и неотвратимо как «Титаник» к айсбергу. – В остальном возражений нет, я действительно дошел до этого состояния. А ты разве нет? Я тут слышал на днях, как ты напевал “Last Christmas”. Очень проникновенно, я бы даже сказал, что с душой…  
– Теперь ты должен добавить, что у меня нет души, как нет и сердца, а я заряжу тебе в глаза кусачей мыльной пеной, – Тони усмехнулся. – Стив, тебе здесь места мало? Или именно моя кабинка кажется тебе самой привлекательной?  
– Разумеется, второе: в ней ведь есть ты, – Стив тоже усмехнулся. Вода, под которую он и встать-то толком пока не успел, уже унесла с собой лишнюю злость, оставив от агрессии вполне приятное возбуждение и некоторую решимость. – И бог с ней, с музыкой, но от трех раундов я бы не отказался.  
– Тогда заткнись и иди уже сюда, – Тони запрокинул голову, позволяя воде смыть пену, и Стив так его и поцеловал – напряженно зажмурившегося, настороженного, чуть сладковатого от многократно отфильтрованной воды.  
  
Вечно у них с момента возвращения Стива не получалось по-человечески. Нет бы добраться до спальни, свечки лавандовые зажечь, или еще какую-нибудь романтическую ерунду предварительно сотворить – так нет же! То на стойке регистрации в боевых костюмах, то в зале совещаний прямо на столе с планами, то в гараже на капоте новенького суперкара, то вот теперь в душевой… Кажется, будь на базе Мстителей припасенный гроб, они и в гробу бы вернее переспали, чем в постели.  
  
Додумывал Тони эту мысль, уже цепляясь за плечи Стива и скрещивая лодыжки на его пояснице. Неоспоримый плюс секса с суперсолдатом – он не уронит и не устанет к самому интересному моменту.  
  
– ПЯТНИЦА, заблокируй двери душевой, – кое-как собрал достаточно слов для команды Старк. ИИ отозвался вежливым «Как прикажете», и Тони подумал, что Карен очень далеко ушла от своего исходника. Хорошо это или плохо?.. Наверное, плохо. Она может начать влиять на Питера непредсказуемо… По крайней мере, какую-то ерунду насчет фильтрации неподходящих изображений и сцен он от ПЯТНИЦы уже слышал…  
  
– Тони, я всегда могу сказать, что ты думаешь о технике, а не о сексе, – заметил Стив, чуть замедлившись. – Что опять?  
– Ничего. Просто подумал, что ты прав, а я все слишком усложняю. Костюму Питера не нужен ИИ, ему нужен… грубо говоря, парктроник. Но я отложу эту мысль на потом.  
– О, ну, спасибо, – Стив улыбнулся. – Знаешь, мне не нравится, что ты все еще способен думать о чем-то отвлеченном. Пожалуй, стоит что-нибудь с этим сделать…  
  
Он снял Старка с себя, утвердил его заново на полу, легко опустился на колени.  
  
– Кажется, ты в прошлый раз грозился «высосать у меня мозги через член»?  
– И скажи, что мне это не удалось.  
– Удалось. Вполне. Моя очередь, – Стив улыбнулся и приступил к делу не то чтобы с большим знанием или умением, но точно с энтузиазмом. Тони энтузиазм оценил, пару ценных советов дал, а после с явным удовольствием выбросил из головы и их, и Питера с его костюмом, и даже почти постоянную злость на Стива. Трудно всерьез злиться на человека, который дарит тебе пусть и не самый техничный, зато точно самый крышесносный минет за последние тридцать лет.  
  
Пожалуй, ему стоило отплатить тем же. Или чем-то другим. Тони мысленно транспонировал любимые позы применительно к душевой, опять подумал, что неплохо бы им с кэпом все-таки хоть раз добраться до спальни, и снова растворился в ощущениях.  
**  
– Питер, думаю, тебе стоит на время прерваться, – позвала вдруг Карен. – К твоей комнате очень решительно приближаются Тони и Стив.  
– Ох, черт. Они злы? Карен, скажи, что мистер Старк не решил выгнать меня из Мстителей за эту шутку с музыкой!  
– Я не могу быть уверена в его намерениях, – Карен помолчала. – Они выглядят расслабленными и довольными. И мокрыми, – добавила она, сделав короткую паузу.  
– Почему?.. Неважно. Так, надо придумать себе какое-то безобидное развлечение. Танцев на пилоне они не поймут. Карен, что я мог бы делать, чтобы так вспотеть? Читать – нет, тренироваться – спросят про зал… И музыку смени на что-нибудь поспокойнее, пожалуйста!..  
  
Тут отведенное ему время решило закончиться, потому что в дверь коротко постучали, а потом она без лишних церемоний отъехала в сторону, являя слишком невинно округленным глазам Паркера действительно изрядно мокрых и слегка помятых, но вполне довольных лидеров.  
  
– Питер. Хорошо, что мы тебя застали, – ну разумеется, они его застали, ПЯТНИЦА ведь не стала бы скрывать от создателя местоположение Человека-Паука… и его занятие. Ох, черт. Питер несколько нервно кивнул.  
– Да. В смысле, вы меня застали. Я тут… – он беспомощно оглянулся вокруг, – подписывал рождественские открытки для друзей.  
– Именно поэтому ты насквозь мокрый, – негромко фыркнул Стив.  
– Знаете, как это тяжело, сэр? – Питер опасливо покосился на кэпа. – У меня много друзей, я не лучшим образом формулирую мысли на бумаге, а еще и писать от руки – брр. Мы, дети цифрового века, такого не любим…  
  
Тони закатил глаза. Может, Стив бы и поверил в эту чушь, но пилон посреди комнаты как бы мягко намекал на то, что не все так просто. Да и врать мелкий пока толком не научился. Тони высказался бы на эту тему язвительно, но у него не было сил, да и настроения тоже: он едва стоял на подгибающихся ногах, хотел разобраться с вмешательством в их со Стивом отношения, поесть и, наверное, продолжить. Определенно, продолжить: этот раунд остался за Стивом, но на стороне Тони был опыт, вдохновение и несколько интересных игрушек. Самое время для реванша…  
  
– Карен, – устав от лихорадочной скороговорки Питера, позвал Старк. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
  
Вместо ответа из динамиков на изрядно захламленном столе Питера раздалось бархатное  _“Have yourself a merry little Christmas”._  
  
– Карен, не пытайся даже уйти от ответа.  
  
_“Let your heart be light.  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight…”_  
  
– Хм, кажется, теперь мы и без ответа знаем, кому обязаны этим музыкальным вторжением, – Стив оглянулся на чуть смягчившегося Тони, потом на выдохнувшего незаметно, как ему казалось, Питера.  
– Да, пожалуй… – Старк немного помолчал, наслаждаясь голосом.   
  
_“Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more…”_  
  
– Питер, раз твой костюм решил временно прикинуться магнитолой, позволь спросить у тебя: кого из вас двоих посетила дивная идея менять нам музыку в спортзале, да еще и на такую… говорящую? – Тони смотрел с интересом, но без злости или раздражения, так что Питер решил ответить честно.  
– Карен. Она предложила это мне, и я согласился.  
– И почему же?  
– Ну… потому что вы постоянно ссоритесь. И слушаете по большей части какую-то просроченную муть, – простите, сэр, – или грохочущую муть. Прости, Тони.  
– Ну, не всем слушать Рианну, – даже не обиделся кэп.  
– Да это всего-то раз было! – тут же вспыхнул Питер. – В общем, Карен решила, что вам полезно для разнообразия послушать что-нибудь другое. А я поддержал ее инициативу, вот.  
– Карен решила… – медленно повторил Тони. – Питер, поверь, никто не ценит мои творения сильнее меня самого, но слушать абсолютно все советы своего костюма – плохая идея. Я бы, честно говоря, его перепрошил. Не нравится мне, куда идет развитие этого ИИ.  
– Нет! – тут же вскинулся Питер. – Не нужно. Карен хорошая. И я не обязан делать все, что она говорит, мне просто показалось, что это неплохая идея.  
– Так оно обычно и начинается. А потом оказывается, что идея-то неплохая только внешне.  
– Люди поддерживают идеи друзей, даже не лучшие, – уперся Питер. – И не надо возводить эту шалость в разряд восстания машин! В конце концов, что из нее вышло плохого? Новый сеанс секса в неподходящем для этого месте?.. Простите, да, я знаю об этом.  
  
Тони явно собрался было что-то возразить, но, уже набрав воздуха, прислушался к песне и медленно выдохнул.  
  
– А Карен, значит, тебе друг?.. – пробормотал он после. – Ладно. Пусть так. Только все-таки не думай, что она всегда знает лучше, не влюбись в собственный костюм – это будет глупо и трагично… и не позволяй ей больше сбивать ПЯТНИЦу с пути истинного.   
  
Питер обрадованно закивал. На секунду ему показалось было, что Тони сейчас походя разберет то, что представляет собой личность Карен, и превратит ее в обычного электронного помощника – полезного, предупредительного, бесстрастного и неживого… и все из-за мелкой шутки!  
  
– И бога ради, прекрати придумывать отговорки для своего милого увлечения, – Тони кивнул на пилон. – Ну танцуешь и танцуешь. Стив не упадет в обморок от такого падения нравов. Пережил же он тебя в чулках и корсете…  
  
Капитан только усмехнулся. Его представление о падении нравов за последние годы подверглось неоднократному пересмотру и активной ломке им же самим.  
  
– Что, песня настроила тебя на миролюбивый лад? Никакого больше сурового размахивания отвертками и паяльниками, никаких клятв превратить все ИИ мира в авторегистраторы?  
– В парктроники, – поправил Старк. – И песня тоже, – он улыбнулся чуточку печально. – Но больше все-таки слова Питера о друге. Я скучаю по Джарвису.  
  
Стив молча кивнул – а что тут было говорить? Питер тоже притих, не решаясь нарушить эту минуту тихого взаимопонимания между ними, хотя ему было и что сказать насчет Карен, и что спросить насчет Джарвиса, и над какой частью их новых отношений поязвить…  
  
_“Through the years we all will be together,_  
_If the Fates allow._  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_  
 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now”._  
  
– Скоро год, да? – наконец, дослушав, проговорил Тони.  
– Или несколько больше – смотря, откуда считать, – возразил кэп.  
– Я предпочитаю считать с нового начала, – Старк улыбнулся. – ПЯТНИЦА, нам нужно шампанское. Рождество все-таки. И, вроде как, годовщина.  
  
Питер просиял было, но ему тут же было сурово сказано:  
– А ты будешь радоваться трезвым. Вот исполнится восемнадцать…  
– Но ты-то восемнадцатилетия не дожидался! – возмутился Питер.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты был лучше, чем я. И вообще, не наступай на чужие грабли, – отрезал Тони.  
– Ответственный Тони Старк, спешите видеть, – капитан только улыбнулся, неожиданно обрадованный таким положением дел. Улыбка получилась до ужаса выразительная. Так мог бы улыбаться человек, который долго нес тяжелый и неудобный груз, и вот наконец… нет, не избавился от него, а встретил кого-то, готового подставить плечо и помочь тащить дальше. Питер, пусть и несколько уязвленный отношением к себе чуть ли не как к младенцу, улыбнулся в ответ. Стив вернулся, это было ясно, и спрашивать у Карен об этом больше не было нужды.  
  
Оставалось только надеяться либо на то, что они с Тони перестанут… гм, отмечать воссоединение где ни попадя к тому моменту, как ему исполнится восемнадцать, либо на то, что возрастной фильтр можно будет использовать и после. Посмотрев, какими взглядами Тони и Стив обмениваются, Питер вдруг нашел в этом самом фильтре множество плюсов.

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка и упомянутые в тексте странности:  
> P!nk, “Beautiful Trauma”  
> https://youtu.be/EBt_88nxG4c
> 
> Sam Smith, “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas”  
> https://youtu.be/rnEqv8WcVq8 
> 
> Tom Holland vs Zendaya Lip Sync Battle – “Singing in the Rain|Umbrella”  
> https://youtu.be/jPCJIB1f7jk


End file.
